millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Nigeria)
}}Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? is a Nigerian game show based on the original British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It first aired on October 8, 2004 in NTA. The main goal is to win ₦10,000,000 by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. When a player answers the fifth question correct they would leave with ₦20,000. When answering the tenth question correct they would leave with ₦250,000. Presented by Frank Edoho. Lifelines In this version three standard lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Seasons * Season 1 (October 8, 2004 - 2005) * Season 2 (2005 - 2006) * Season 3 (2006 - 2007) * Season 4 (September 7, 2007 - 2008) * Season 5 (2008 - 2009) * Season 6 (September 4, 2009 - 2010) * Season 7 (2010 - 2011) * Season 8 (September 14, 2011 - 2012) * Season 9 (2012 - July 14, 2013) * Season 10 (September 8, 2013 - 2014) * Season 11 (2014 - 2015) * Season 12 (2015 - 2016) * Season 13 (2016 - June 13, 2017) * Season 14 (September 3, 2017 - June 2018) Money Tree Top Prize Winners * Aroma Ufodike - ₦10,000,000 (September 11, 2009) Biggest Winners * Osazuwa Osahon Daniels - ₦5,000,000 (June 19, 2009) * Babatunde Oni Oladipo - ₦5,000,000 (2010) * Nnaemeka Ubaekwena - ₦5,000,000 (January 1, 2012) * Winifred E. Karieren - ₦5,000,000 (May 2012) * Sammy Davies Abraham - ₦5,000,000 (March 17, 2013) * Olalowo Olatokun - ₦5,000,000 (2014) Top Prize Losers * Chukwuma Eze - ₦250 000 (March 7, 2016) (15th question wrong) ₦2,000,000 winners * Toyin Dina (November 18, 2006) * Adeoba Oguntonade (September 29, 2007) * Aminu Sheu (2008) * Adesokun Adedoyin (2008) * Umar Abdullahi Angibi (May 8, 2009) * Afam Amaka (2011) * Sheila Solarin (April 2011) * Oluwaseun (February 14, 2012) * Emmanuel Olaoye (May 27, 2012) * Emmanuel (July 2012) * Kasimu Yero, Kofi and Joseph Benjamin (October 2012) * Yemi Solade, Lepacious Bose and Onyeka Onwenu (November 2012) * Macdonald (November-December 2012) * Adewale Shinaba (June 16, 2013) ₦1,000,000 winners * Quadri Arasi (January 5, 2005) * Sorosola Barton (August 26, 2006) * Bamidele Oyinloye (December 9, 2006) * Bagana Mohammed and Sharon (February 20, 2007) * Abubakar Sani (2007) * Ayodele Hamidu (2007) * Tomiwa Bryon (2008) * Muburak Alaaya (2008) * Chinazam Okoro (2008) * Yemi and Kemi Adeyemi (February 2008) * Folajimi Akinkuroye (2008) * Olabisi Giwa (September 12, 2008) * Anyajike Mazi Okwudili (October 26, 2008) * Paul Harvey (November 9, 2008) * Elvis Obaseki (May 3, 2009) * Ayoade Oluwasanmi (May 15, 2009) * Isoken Isa (June 5, 2009) * Collins (March 6, 2011) * Michael (March 11, 2011) * Willy Bazuaye (May 12, 2011) * Theophilius (May 12, 2011) * ? (January 2012) * Mohammed (February 26, 2012) * ? (March 2012) * Miracle Nnadi (May 27, 2012) * Oluwaleke Rasheed (June 1, 2012) * Kingsley Chinatu (June 2012) * Justin (November-December 2012) * Ime Isua Ikoh (May 2013) * Joshua Ajayi (June 2, 2013) * Jane Essien (June 25, 2013) * Ekekwe Chinaza Cosmos (July 2013) * Mojisola Komolafe (2014-2015) * Ifeanyi-Chukwu Dumebi (January 2015) * Henry McHenry (January 2015) * Kelvin and Nneka Idam (February 2015) ₦500,000 winners * Kola Benson (September 9, 2006) * Segun Iyanda (September 16, 2006) * Moyosore Sodiq and Mojeed (November 5, 2006) * Ugo Idam (January 10, 2007) * Alaba Ogunleye (2007) * Adebowale Jaiyeola (2007-2008) * Obiora Ibeziako (2007-2008) * Esomsidinma Igwe (2007-2008) * Idongesit Nkang (2008) * Abraham George (2007-2008) * Abdulraheem Raji (2007-2008) * Michael and Stella Ikebude (February 2008) * Tolu Solano (2008) * Chioma Akwarandu (September 5, 2008) * Anthony Amobi (September 21, 2008) * Sola Omoju (September 28, 2008) * Vivian Okonkwo (October 10, 2008) * Ovo Adagha (October 10, 2008) * Dr. Victor Ekam and Umoren Usoro Akpan (October 31, 2008) * Ogechukwu Oputa (November 23, 2008) * Chukwunonso Ufondu (May 1, 2009) * Nneka (February 2011) * Emmanuel (February 24, 2012) * ? (1) (March 2012) * ? (2) (March 2012) * Emmanuel Fadugba (June 1, 2012) * Pearl (June 2012) * Mark (November-December 2012) * Christopher Nwane (January 2013) * Olayiwola Mutiu (March 2013) * Foster Okosun (July 2013) ₦250,000 winners * Sandra Okafor (March 5, 2005) * Tony Abraham (August 6, 2006) * Igho Dickson (August 19, 2006) * Emengo Beatrice (August 19, 2006) * Charles Fayeun (September 9, 2006) * Adeyemi Ayotunde (October 7, 2006) * Elsie Okulaja and Toluwani Okulaja (January 5, 2007) * Joseph Oke (January 20, 2007) * Jessica Egburedi (September 29, 2007) * Olayemi Oladiran (September 29, 2007) * Olaide Abdulmalik (2007) * Zabiba Dagazau (2007-2008) * Funmilola Ogunfunmilade (2007-2008) * Charles Elumelu (2008) * Toluwase Adeyemi (2008) * Rolake Arobieke (September 5, 2008) * Gbenga Aiyenigba (September 14, 2008) * Agbabiaka Oladimeji (September 14, 2008) * Omatseyione Nesiama (September 21, 2008) * Bright Eli (September 26, 2008) * Kayode Ogundare (September 28, 2008) * Nicholas Atewe (September 28, 2008) * Peter Oluwarotimi Oye (October 5, 2008) * Toyin Olabinrin (October 12, 2008) * Ikemefula Nimezi (October 12, 2008) * Henry Solomon (October 17, 2008) * Onuchukwu Mike (October 19, 2008) * Anosiri Kingsley (October 24, 2008) * Raymond Chijoke Edeh (October 26, 2008) * Peace Ogbuagu (November 7, 2008) * Justina Iyitor (November 30, 2008) * Bala Salihu (November 30, 2008) * Gbemisola Akinjole (May 10, 2009) * Louis Oba (May 17, 2009) * Bolarinwa Olajide (June 5, 2009) * Nkemba Nwabueze (June 7, 2009) * Gambo (February 2011) * Gabriel (March 11, 2011) * David (March 13, 2011) * Great (March 16, 2011) * Kingsley (March 20, 2011) * ? (1) (January 2012) * ? (2) (January 2012) * Becky (March 12, 2012) * Oluwaseyi Ajayi (June 2012) * Abiodun (July 2012) * Steven (October 2012) * Chidinma (October 2012) * Kosisochukwu (October 2012) * Chinweuba (January 2013) * Ebenezer Chukwuka (January 2013) * Nwabunike (January 2013) * Olusola Owopetu (January 2013) * Jumoke and Joseph (February 2013) * Paul and Rosemary (February 2013) * Michael (May 2013) * Gideon Philip (May 2013) * Omotola Akinsola and Iyabo Sodiya-Dawodu (December 2014) * Sylvester Sede (2015?) * Chukwuma Eze (March 7, 2016) ₦150,000 winners * Tope Oke (October 9, 2004) * Jule Dotimiye-Fakrogha (October 16, 2004) * Nka Obiefule (October 30, 2004) * Al-Ameen Kamal (November 13, 2004) * Tunde Abdulazeez (April 2, 2005) * Osahon Omorodion (April 9, 2005) * Wilfred Bonse (May 7, 2005) * Okon Isiong (June 18, 2005) * Chukwudi Iheanacho (June 18, 2005) ₦120,000 winners * Pwol Choji (July 29, 2006) * Adejumo Toluwa (August 19, 2006) * Oluwole Fagbola (January 6, 2007) * Ola Emmanuel (January 6, 2007) * Joseph Okezi (2007) * Chinedu Onyeoma (September 21, 2008) * Jamiu (March 13, 2011) * Shirley (March 20, 2011) * Godspower (March 12, 2012) * Seun (March 12, 2012) ₦80,000 winners * Austin Ojo (October 30, 2004) * Victor Ogedengbe (March 12, 2005) * Eghosa Emasoeh (May 7, 2005) * Bukola Osuntola (May 21, 2005) ₦70,000 winners * Uruebor Stanley (August 5, 2006) * Avarobe Gabriel (August 5, 2006) * Awoluyi Olatunde (September 16, 2006) * Eyo Eyo (December 16, 2006) * Omo and Fadeke (February 10, 2007) * Cyril Inetianbor (2007) * Taiwo Ikuerowo (November 9, 2008) * Festus Iloamaeke (June 12, 2009) * Olivia (March 5, 2011) * ? (March 2012) ₦45,000 winners * Omoniyi Dawodu (November 13, 2004) * Tunde Ojumu (April 23, 2005) * Edward Ogedengbe (May 21, 2005) * Olubunmi Akinsemola (July 9, 2005) * Olabanji Bamgbade (July 9, 2005) * Ajetumobi Olushola (July 29, 2006) * Jerry Ogbonnaiya (2007-2008) 30,000 winners * Ayodele Ajayi (July 9, 2005) * Ibukun Olokunbola (July 9, 2005) 20,000 winners * Rich Igwe (November 4, 2006) * Imabong Akwaowoh (December 9, 2006) * Chukwukeluo Chuwuogor (January 20, 2007) * Stephen A.Amaechi (January 20, 2007) * Onyekachi Ejiofor (2007) * Gladys and Enyembe Ugochukwu (2008) * Ferdinand and Chinyere Ibezim (2008) * Emmanuel Yinfaowei (2008) * Darlington Ogie (October 3, 2008) * Victor Elisha (October 17, 2008) * Makinde Michael (October 24, 2008) * Godson Osueke and Ukachukwu Emmanuel (November 2, 2008) * Ifenyinwa Orizu (May 17, 2009) * Theophilus (March 5, 2011) * Debo (March 6, 2011) * Abraham (March 2011) * Donatus (February 24, 2012) * Marianna (February 26, 2012) * Ndukwe (March 12, 2012) * Jerry (June 2012) * Ifeanyi (October 2012) * Chinweuba Okpalanze (January 2013) * Ayodele (January 2013) * Kenneth Nwachukwu (January 2013) * Nosa Enamue (May 2013) * Stephanie Eze (May 2013) * Joseph Akinkunmi (June 2, 2013) ₦15,000 winners * Bayo Adeyemo (October 8, 2004) * Toyin Omotosho-Azanor (October 8, 2004) * Ekwunife Kingsley (October 9, 2004) * Vivian Morba (October 23, 2004) * Omolara Omotalade (October 30, 2004) * Emmanuel Imongirie (November 6, 2004) * Olaniran Olokun (November 6, 2004) * Alabi Kingsley (November 6, 2004) * Nicky Igbokidi (April 2, 2005) * Sola Saba (April 9, 2005) * Paul Omorodion (April 9, 2005) * Anslem Aniosiobi (April 9, 2005) * Thomas Andrew (April 23, 2005) * Joshua Orume (April 23, 2005) * Tokunbo Abesin (May 7, 2005) * Salewa Thomas (May 7, 2005) * Bolarinwa Ogunyanwo (May 21, 2005) * Idorenyin Apabio (May 21, 2005) * Abdusabir Lemboye (June 4, 2005) * Aborowa Oluwole (June 4, 2005) * Etete Udofia (June 4, 2005) * Olayinka Bello (June 4, 2005) * Bello Salihu (June 4, 2005) * Ayodeji Olasinde (June 18, 2005) * Kingsley Okotie (June 18, 2005) ₦? winners * Samule Ibiam (2011) * Olusegun (2011) * Joshua (2011) * Olusola (2011) * Julius (2011) * Adewale (2011) * Oludotun (March 2012) * Alfred Oladele (April 2012) * Tony Okoroji and Danlami Bashiru (April 2012) * Obinna (May 2012) * Femi (May 2012) * Williams (June 2012) * Anthony (February 2013) * Mentus and Randa (February 2013) * Julius (March 2013) * Ibrahim Ilori (April 2013) * Adekunle Cephas (April 2013) Trivia * One of the questions posed to the only winner of the game Aroma Ufodike, was dedicated to the Nigerian football referee Linus Mbah. This judge was his neighbor from above. * In the first season there were only 12 episodes with 29 winners, in the second season - 37 episodes with 83 winners, in the third - 52 episodes with 98 winners. * In three seasons, 212 people took part in the game, with a total winnings of ₦73,236,000. * Emmanuel (in July 2012 aired) is contestant, who save all three lifelines to 13th question. * Sheila Solarin is the oldest contestant (as of April 2011, 87 years old). Sources * Official website * Page in Facebook (archive, from 2011) Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions